Did the world turned upside down?
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: What happens when John Cena bumps his head and falls in love with this person?  SLASH: CENTON
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm writing a CENTON fic. I find them hot when they are together haha.

New member

Disclaimer: I do not anything here. Just the story part. I don't even own the song, Addicted by Saving Abel.

Title: Did the earth turned upside down?

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary:

John was talking with Randy. While the two were talking, they were about to enter the locker room when John accidentally bumped his head on the wall. Things went a little different after that.

* * *

_It was weekends. After they were done training, John and Randy walked back together to the locker room. While walking…_

"Well.. Are you free?" Randy asked.

John smiled, "as always. Why?"

"I'm hungry. Lets eat together. I haven't eaten my lunch yet." Randy replied.

"How about lets eat in Johnny Rockets?" John suggested and looked at his buddy.

"Nahh. How about in McDonalds?" the younger one said.

"Okay. Wherever you like." John sighed.

As the two were near to enter the locker room, John accidentally bumped his head so hard on the wall. Randy went in and he did not notice that he was talking to himself. "Hey john—" Randy turned around and didn't saw Cena. He immediately went outside and he looked sideways. Then he saw John lying down on the floor. He ran up to him and knelt down to help John.

"John! You okay? What the hell just happened?" Randy worriedly said. John winced in pain and his vision became a bit blurry.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just hitted my head on the wall man. "

"John are you sure?" Randy reassured because he's very worried about John.

His eyes adjusted afterwards at Randy's lips.

"I'm uh.. definitely fine." John replied while being distracted to his lips.

"I'm going to bring you to the hospital and have a check up after we eat." Randy decided. He took his friend's right arm, and wrapped it on the back on the back of his neck while he holds John's waist support. John was surprised on Randy's touch.

'What's wrong with me? I was staring at Randy's lips awhile ago and now.. I..' John said on his thoughts and was broken when he saw wade in front of them.

"Hey Johnny. Seeing you makes me think that we should have a date." Wade approached.

Randy laughed. "Too bad Barrett. I was first, right John?" John looked at Randy and he ended up examining Randy's face until he stopped at his lips. Then a few seconds before he responds, he was alarmed by what he was doing and looked away.

"i…a..yup" John said.

"But baby you're too handsome for Randy." Wade pouted. He came closer and held John's arm. Randy felt irritated.

"Wade, wade, wade… John and I have better things to do." Randy insisted and removed Wade's hand off John's arm.

"Thanks." John whispered and leaned on Randy's broad shoulder.

Randy's POV

If just knew my feelings. I'm doing these, because you are my friend and I don't want you to end up with someone who does not deserve you. I care for you. But if you can only see what my heart is trying to tell you. If we can be more than friends. You would realize how much I loved you.

End of POV

The two of them went inside the locker room. Randy dropped John gently at the bench as he locked the door immediately. Randy turned around and saw John was about to stand up when he felt dizzy. Randy walked up to John and pushed him to make him sit back again. "John, you should just sit down here. You might hit your head again."

"How am I supposed to pack up my things?" John asked.

"I"ll pack it for you. Now if you excuse me, I have to change into my clothes first." Randy said and turned his back on him to get his clothes on the locker. John bit his lip and watched him move. He didn't noticed that he began watching Randy taking off his shirt slowly and dressing up into his other plain black shirt and after that he wore his pants.

"Damn. That was so sexy." John mumbled.

"Are you saying something?" Randy questioned. John suddenly snapped out of his replaying thoughts of Randy taking off his shirt.

John gulped as he stared into Randy's eyes, "uh…no."

Randy laughed and joked at john, "I think you really deserve hitting your head on the wall."

'You're absolutely 1 billion percent correct Mr. Randall Keith Orton. If I haven't, I wouldn't realize how gorgeous and kissable your lips are.' John thought.

Randy wore his shoes and he started packing up John's things. As he was done, he carried John's bag on his right hand while his own bag was on his right shoulder. He took John's "YOU CAN'T SEE ME" Cap and placed it on his head.

John was surprised, "You sure you wanted to wear my cap?" he asked.

"Why? Doesn't it look good on me?" Randy playfully asked.

"It does look good on you." John smirked. Randy grabbed John's hand and left the room. They went on the parking lot and Randy dropped off the things on the back of his car. John entered on the car beside the drivers seat, then randy followed and sat on the driver's seat. He started driving. While driving, John was fast asleep.

Randy glanced at John and smiled. "I did not know, You also look cute when you're sleeping."

…..

John was on the bed facing Randy. He was still sleeping. While Randy was awake, Randy started wrapping his arms around John's waist. He leaned down on John's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. John slowly opened his eyes and saw Randy near his face.

"Hey baby. You're awake." Randy grinned and cupped his cheek.

"I also have my own morning kiss to you."

John pushed Randy on the bed and went on top of him. He pinned Randy's arms and leaned down feeling Randy's hot breath and then he pressed his lips onto Randy's. Then he began kissing him on his neck.

"John…" Randy moaned.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When your going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
Its unlike anything  
when you're loving me_

"hey.. John.. wake up. We're here." Randy stopped his car and tapped John's shoulder.

"Jesus!" John exclaimed and opened his eyes.

"What the heck John. Have you been dreaming about something terrible?" Randy asked.

"No…i… I was just surprised. I thought I was going to fall down the stairs." John lied and He looked at Randy.

Randy opened the door and went outside. He opened the door for John and closed the door when John stepped out of the car.

* * *

I'm running out of thoughts. I"ll update soon. Please Review :) hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey It's Chapter 2. CENTONCENTONCENTONCENTON

Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay? I don't own wwe.

John was talking with Randy. While the two were talking, they were about to enter the locker room when John accidentally bumped his head on the wall. Things went a little different after that.

Chapter 2

After they ate, they went straight on the hospital to have a check up. Randy dropped John on the room with the doctor. Randy waited outside the door.

_Inside the doctor's room…_

John was sitting on the chair in front of the doctor's desk. The doctor pulled out an information sheet and a pen. He cleared up his throat and started speaking,

"Name?"

"John Felix Anthony Cena."

"Age?"

"33"

"Birth date?"

"it's um.. on." John was cut off when the doctor tapped the table.

"I'm too lazy to ask questions, so maybe it's time for me to say that you should write it yourself on the information sheet." The doctor said and handed it over to John together with the pen.

"So my name is Dr. Sheamus. I'm your doctor and uh… I have a secret. I'm actually gay."

John was writing his signature when he accidentally ended it with a long line.

"Um… Pardon me? You're what!" John exclaimed with a big 'O' on his mouth.

"I'm gay and so are you." Sheamus replied.

"Hell I'm not gay. Why in the world will I - "

_**Flashback**_

_(Actual happening while they were eating)_

_Randy ordered John some fries and a cookies and cream sundae. While he ordered a burger, fries and 2 sundaes for himself since he's very hungry. While eating John was eating ice cream then he suddenly started to stare again at Randy's lips._

"_Hello! Earth to John! Are you there?" Randy said as he kept on waving his hand in front of John's face. He snapped three times and John was still not reacting._

"_Oh, Come on John. Just tell me what the freaking hell happened to you." _

_John finally came back to his own world and shook his head. "Sorry about that Randy. I'm not feeling well right now."_

"_I see. Now you'd better look at your ice cream." Randy told John. John looked at his ice cream, it was melted and his spoon was on the table._

_End of flashback_

"Admit it John. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not sure… but.. it just happened when I bumped my head on the wall and right after, I was staring at his lips."

"I see that's why that man brought you here." Sheamus said and pointed at the man on the window of the door, walking around the corridors. (completely referring to Randy)

"I know I'm not like this before.. and that man." John looked outside and continued, "Was just my best friend."

"Does your head still hurt?" Sheamus asked.

"No." John responded.

"Okay. So that's not a problem at all. Let's talk about your romance with.. uh.. what's his name?" Sheamus questioned.

"Randy."

"Right. Mr. Randy. So you told me that you bumped your head on the wall and stared at his lips. Do you find him attractive?"

The word attractive echoed on John's ears.

_(Another flashback about Randy carrying John to the locker room.)_

"Yes." He simply answered and sighed as he closed his eyes, images of Randy was appearing. He opened his eyes again and looked at the doctor.

"That guy.. might be your man and it's your chance. You should know that." Sheamus smiled. His phone suddenly rang.

"You may go now. Shit. My boyfriend is calling… hello? Santino?"

John chuckled and rolled his eyes he went out of the room. As he stepped out he looked left and saw Randy was hugging a guy. John's mood suddenly changed and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3333333333333. Joke. It's just 3.

Anyways…... I don't know what to say and I feel so hyper.

Disclaimer: I still don't own wwe. If ever I own it, I will make lots and lots of storylines for CENTON.

John was talking with Randy. While the two were talking, they were about to enter the locker room when John accidentally bumped his head on the wall. Things went a little different after that.

Chapter 3

* * *

While John was walking away…

_John's POV_

_What the hell. Now I feel angry. Why do I feel angry? Oh god. Just please help me. Who was that guy anyways? Wait. Wait wait… hold on.. was that Ted or is it a Ted Dibiase look a like? I have to walk back. Fu, legs. I don't want to go back why are you walking back? Anyone would like to send me to Anger Management?_

_End POV_

He walked back to Randy and the anonymous guy. He coughed and broke their moment.

"Hey Randy." John said while smiling.

'_damn this fake smile of mine! Maybe I should show a little of my dimples and maybe I could get Randy's attention.' John thought._

Randy looked at him and John saw Ted. Yes. It was really Ted Dibiase and not a look a like.

"Oh. John you're already done. Here's my friend, Ted." ( that all rhyming?) Randy smiled back to John.

"I already knew this guy." Ted laughed. John faked his laughed because he was jealous.

'_Yes I know you stupid boy. You were my classmate since high school.' John said on his thoughts._

"Oh. Well it's great to see you here Ted with…" John looked at Randy, "Randy.."

"Randy is my friend too. You see we're just like Best friends, right Randy?" Ted asked. Randy nodded his head.

"So um.. sorry for disturbing you both, I"ll be waiting for you outside Randy." John faked his smile again and walked away then he mumbled sarcastically, "You gave me a good night Ted. Really… it's a Good one."

"So is he the one you're talking about? You love him don't you?" Ted asked.

"Yes he is and I love John so much. How are you and Cody? Is everything okay?" Randy replied.

"Yup. The most awesome boyfriend I ever had. Hey, you'd better follow John. You have to spend more time with him." Ted grinned.

"Sure." Randy said good bye to Ted and ran away until he stopped in front of his car. John was leaning on the door of the car his was wearing earphones and he was listening to a song in his iPod. The song was, 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars. He wasn't hearing anything because he was humming with his eyes closed.

"John let's get in." Randy said to John. When he was about to enter th.e driver's seat, he stopped and walked back because John wasn't still moving.

"Are you going in or not?" Randy tapped John's shoulder and John paused the song it exactly paused after 'Cause girl you're amazing… Just the way you are.' John jumped in shock and removed his earphones.

"What?" his heart beat suddenly raised.

"Nothing. Am I scaring you? Nevermind Just go inside the car John."

John opened the door beside the driver's seat and went inside. Then he put on his earphones back again. Randy went on the driver's seat and started driving. John once again fell asleep and the song that was playing on his iPod was Crush by David Archuleta. While Randy was driving he began to speak,

"John… If you can hear me out. I love you very much. My heart keeps on beating when you are around. I don't know why you're acting weird all of a sudden but I hope you would realize my feelings for you and if you do… I wish you would accept and acknowledge them. You see… I had a crush on you before up until now and I don't want to call it a CRUSH but now it's more than a crush. It's Love. That's why I'm saying to you that I love you." Randy parked in front of the dorm that they were staying. He was about to wake up John but he uncontrollably leaned forward to John and he was about to kiss him when John slowly opened his eyes and saw themselves in an awkward yet John feels quite happy about the position.

* * *

Hahaha. And CUT! I don't know what happens next so yeah. And please review. I should make the next chap. Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here. thanks for the reviews, fav's and many more. It took me 9 days to put my hands back on my laptop because I was so busy.

Disclaimer: *check the prev. chapters

Summary:

John was talking with Randy. While the two were talking, they were about to enter the locker room when John accidentally bumped his head on the wall. Things went a little different after that.

Chapter 4

* * *

_**He was about to wake up John but he uncontrollably leaned forward to John and he was about to kiss him when John slowly opened his eyes and saw themselves in an awkward yet John feels quite happy about the position.**_

They just stared at each other for like, minutes…minutes.. and minutes passed. Randy didn't know what he will say so he just thought of a reason.

"You… have a.. dirt, on your face." Randy said and he pretended that he was removing something on John's forehead.

John smirked because he's very sure that Randy was lying. He was looking at Randy's palms through his fingertips and saw nothing. There was no dirt. He held Randy's hand and took it off from his forehead and looked at it.

"Are you joking me?" John asked.

"What? No. I'm not."

John faced Randy, "I don't have any dirt on my forehead."

"Oh. Yeah. Um.. why don't we go inside first and settle this thing, later." He removed John's hand off him and Randy was about to get up and open the door when John grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the position when John woke up. He wrapped his right arm on Randy's waist while his left arm was holding Randy's right wrist and so their faces were close to each other.

"John… wha..what are you doing?" Randy was blushing.

"I just want to see some beautiful face right in front of my eyes."

Randy looked away and avoided John's eyes.

"Randy…Randy look at me. Please." Randy sighed and looked John in the eyes. His heart was beating fast.

"Randy.. I..I love you. I was very jealous of you and ted, a while ago. I didn't know what to do, when I saw you both hugging each other. You know I wanted to be in your arms too. I want you to hug me just like the way you hugged Ted." He placed Randy's hand on top of his chest.

"Can you feel it? My heart is beating fast because of you."

Randy closed his eyes. He placed his right hand on John's cheek."John.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know. I loved you too ever since we met. What I told Ted was about you. I told him that you are the person that I loved."

John was about to get up so he could kiss Randy but the younger one got his move first and pushed him back. He landed his lips on John's soft lips.

"Randy… hey Randy wake up." John said and tapped his friend's shoulder.

Randy opened his eyes slowly and he found out that he was on John's bed. Of course the owner was beside him too. Both of them were on the same bed, facing each other and it was a bit dark because one lamp was only opened. John was wearing his boxers and he doesn't have any shirt on. Randy was still wearing his black shirt and pants.

"Randy.. you alright? You were mumbling something a while ago." John asked.

"Yeah…How did I get here?" Randy questioned John and rubbed his eyes.

"After I kissed this Angel, we talked a bit and he fell asleep when I was telling him a story. Then, I carried him through my bed since his bed has no use to him anymore." John smiled as he darted his eyes on his lover.

"Hey. But what was my bed for if it has no use?" Randy looked back at John and placed his right arm on John's waist.

John laughed, "It's for our special night."

* * *

That's all for now. Please Review.


End file.
